Love Is For Children
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Mel had learned a great deal during her time on the streets, views and opinions that had saved her life and her heart before. Some called her views cynical, but Mel just called them realistic. People say that taking a risk with your heart is worth it, but sometimes the risk doesn't pay off, or the outcome is one that no one could have ever prepared for.


Hello all!

Oh look, another random oneshot:D I am on a roll! {Completely unproductive for all the multi-chapter stories I have going but thats beside the point}.

So this particular oneshot is another darker one, similar to Games of Domination or What Was Lost, this is certainly not a humour piece. This idea came quite randomly for two reasons. The first was that I was thinking about what it would have been like for Mel living on the streets and some of the different mindsets/beliefs that must have carried over into her time during the quests and such. The other being the whole Spook situation.

I won't give my massive rant on that topic lol, but basically I've always found the way they wrapped up the Spook situation if you had given him your attraction points very frustrating for my introspective psychoanalyzing writer side. Someone like Mel would absolutely not trust anyone easily, people who trust in the kind of life she led as a thief get killed, and add on top of that being a spy caught up in a flipping prophecy and she would absolutely not lose that lack of trust. For her to trust Spook in and of itself would have been a big thing, but then add in the romantic aspect? Those attraction points would not have just vanished the moment Gyendal revealed the truth, there still would have been that attraction playing there as well as betrayal and fear and all those thoughts from her past.

Yes, this will be crackpairing work, but it will not be a cheerful happy piece. This is a darker and intense oneshot, hence the T rating.

TO CLARIFY! No, I don't actually believe that love is for children. This as written from the point of view of Mel on what I think some of her different views from the streets right have been and how they would have affected different situations.

All the serious authors note finished, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Love is For Children**

* * *

Love was for children, that was something Mel had known since she was a child. How could she think anything different with the life she had led? On the streets of Harburg there was no love, even kisses and canoodling were handed out inn moments of loneliness and for money despite the romantic obsession with such things. No, the sentiments had no place in her kind of life and Mel didn't mind that so much she found even as the years wore on and many of the girls she had grown up around became mothers and some even became wives.

Then the prophecy reared it's ugly head and she was forced on the run with people that she cared about far more then she would admit. Stella who's gentleness and kindness soothed many a frayed temper for all of them and who had become a best friend to Mel. Edward who's eager personality coaxed Mel out of the stone shell she had shielded herself with for so many years.

Her dreams of travelling the world and seeing what was offered were coming true more every day, she travelled all over Aia and saw more then she could have ever believed possible. Then the dreams began to morph, becoming secret heart desires that she never had dared to voice. Then came the quest for the Death Orb, and that...thief had unlocked the padlocks on her heart and that final dream.

The dream that maybe, just maybe, she too could experience that companionship that was more then friendship.

But as she stood there watching "Spook" melt away to reveal the very man she was on the run from all those dreams came crashing down at her feet once again.

"What-..."

Mel was ashamed of the shake in her voice, not once before when she faced him had she presented herself as anything but strong. Yet right now, she couldn't seem to find that part of her that just didn't care. It was like he had ripped the rug right out from under her and she was left freefalling.

"Oh Mel, look at you. Leading me right to the orb, and you even did it willingly! I never had to even lift a finger in force to make you. So trusting..." Gyendal shook his head mockingly. "And all because of a little flattery."

"This had nothing to do with flattery you bastard, you'll pay for this!" Mel spat, ripping out her dagger and lunging for him.

Her companions rushed to help but Gyendal only shoved them aside with magic, throwing up a dome shield of magic as round Mel and Gyendal to seal them off from the others interference.

Mel's face was twisted in a snarl as she tried to bring the dagger down on him but before she could ever make contact his hand whipped up to grab her arm and with a practiced manoeuvre he disarmed her and twisted her arm behind her back, leaving her arm pinned and her front pinned to him. She glared up into his face, trying to twist free of his grasp.

"I swear to the goddess if I'm going down so are you."

"Am I?" He murmured, eyes gleaming as he lowered his head just enough that their noses brushed. "Because it looks more to me like you're the one at my mercy and not the other way round."

There was muffled shouts of her name and banging against the shield around them, Gyendal looking up sharply at Mel's friends before his eyes landed on the death orb.

A sudden panic washed over in that moment and with a terrified cry she managed to yank her free hand out from where it had been pin between her side and his arm where it had come around her to twist her other arm behind her back. She tried to strike out and him but his head reared back to dodge the blow, Mel then grabbing onto his collar and giving it a harsh jerk.

"No, NO! I'll kill myself before I let you use that orb, I won't let you kill them!"

"Don't you think I would be prepared to handle that if I really wanted to use that against them? I have planned for all eventualities, there is no part in this that would allow you to win." He said mockingly.

Mel hissed at him, the soft crying of June on the other side of the barrier renewing her panic and her struggle to get free.

"I can't believe I trusted you as Spook, you're a worthless liar and monster no matter what form you take!" She spat.

He smirked darkly but his grip only tightened, trapping her fully. Yet the look in his eyes... it was almost conflicted.

"Oh yes, I am a liar. But a monster? Not as much as you may believe."

With those words he released her, Mel staggering back several steps as Gyendal squared his shoulders and scanned all the inhabitants of the room. The shouting from her companions had fallen silent at his actions, all eyes on him to see what would happen next.

"You don't want me to harm your friends? Fine. I am willing to leave without ever harming any of them."

Mel froze before dread washed over her, she knew that an ultimatum was coming and it terrified her. She didn't want to die, yet she knew that if he told her it was her life or her friends she would sacrifice herself in an instant.

"I will not harm them...so long as you willingly come with me." Gyendal's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued. "You come and I can ensure magically that you cannot break your word. I will not play games any longer, you will stand at my side as the Darkthrop heir or your friends will die and you will come as a slave."

Her eyes went impossibly wide as her mind whirled out of control.

"NO MEL! DON'T DO IT!" Edward shouted, banging desperately on the shield. "We can defeat him! I promise!"

Gyendal laughed, magic coiling around him like a snake.

"You cannot stop me little prince, none of you can. It's time to make a choice Mel, will you try and fight?" He paused then, smiling darkly. "Or will you take my offer and join me?"

The shouting and pleading for her not to do it started up on the other side once again, her companions desperate to stop her. Mel's breathing shook as she stared between her friends and Gyendal. She knew that his offer was more then to just fulfil the prophecy, she could see it in his eyes and hear it in his tone. The game had changed, and this time it had so bigger of a price. If she accepted Gyendal's offer there was no chance for escape, their futures would be woven so tightly together that even the fates would never be able to tell them apart.

"I'll do it."

They cried out in horror on the other side, but Mel never looked away from Gyendal's piercing gaze as a slow smile spread across his lips.

"I'll come with you, I accept your offer."

"Then I vow on my power and rank as a mage that I will not touch your friends on this day or ever go after them to settle this in the future." Gyendal swore, thunder echoing through the room from the power of the oath.

Before anyone had a chance to react he barked out a command she recognized from previous encounters, magic crackling before a black portal appeared behind Gyendal.

Her heart stopped as he held out a hand to her expectantly, Mel reaching out with a shaking hand to place it firmly in his.

The moment he had a hold on her he gave a sharp pull, Mel stumbling forward into him. His hand came up to cup her chin firmly, eyes glittering with heat and darkness as they met hers. An unwelcome jolt of excitement went up Mel's spine at the contact and she felt her breath hitch slightly, Gyendal smirking wickedly at her reaction before he breathed out but one statement .

"You are _mine_."

His arm then came around her waist to keep her close as he pulled her backwards with him into the portal, the shield between them and her friends coming down too late for them to do anything but watch as the portal closed around them.

She should have known that one day it would happen like this, those foolish dreams so many had of finding "true love" were useless. Some people lost in the intricate game people called life, giving up all for that one special person who was just as likely to leave as they were to stay. Others triumphed, needing nothing more then a hunger for power and a darker desire to surpass those around them. Mel may not have wanted to choose this, but she would have everything she needed to rise out of the ashes of her old life and she had no need of a trite love to do it.

Love is for children anyway.


End file.
